


食髓知味

by jiajilv



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 战博 - Freeform, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajilv/pseuds/jiajilv
Summary: 20岁学霸战x18岁校霸博
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 26





	食髓知味

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜绕道不喜绕道不喜绕道

王一博被肖战身上的味道迷得七荤八素，他试探性的握住了另一只手，大姐姐没反抗，他用了点力把肖战压在了床上。

肖战心想这狗崽子也太猴急了点。

王一博的脸放大在肖战面前，这小孩长得真是好看，他悠悠的想着，肖战也有些紧张起来，他不是很用力的挣扎了一下，没挣脱开，王一博死死的握着他的手腕，一双眼睛红红的，典型的孔雀开屏行为。

王一博呼气的气体扑在他脸上，他感受到了王一博身上的热气，带着自己也浑身发热起来。

王一博不老实的在肖战身上蹭了蹭，紧接着傻傻的说了一句：“小战姐姐，你真好看。”

肖战：我谢谢您嘞！

“我能亲你吗？”王一博问到。

还没等肖战回复，他的吻已经落了下来。

男人的嘴唇还挺软的，肖战心想。王一博对着他的唇又啃又舔，酒味通过王一博的气息传递过来，亲得肖战迷迷糊糊的，喘不过气。这小屁孩吻技还挺好，估计女朋友没少交，他有些艰难的想着。唇上突然吃痛，把肖战拉回了现实，甜腥味涌了进来，肖战有些狼狈想躲开王一博的吻，但是小孩死死的摁住了他的后脑勺，舌头也毫不忌惮的伸了进来。

妈的，他被一个连名字都不知道的狗崽子啃了！

他被亲得恍恍惚惚，皱着眉头忍受小屁孩的舌头在他口腔里搅来搅去，唾液顺着他的嘴角一直往下滑直到脖子，肖战觉得怪恶心的，他推了推王一博的身子略微表达了自己的不满。

王一博离开了肖战的嘴唇，半睁着眼睛：“姐姐，你好香啊。”

肖战勉强挤出了一个笑容，那是，能不香吗？他可是被他姐姐逼着喷了几次香水！肖战的嘴巴被王一博亲的湿漉漉的，王一博看着身下又挺立了几分，没给肖战太多的反应时间，他又低下头去吻他。

说实话王一博的吻技真的还不错，肖战被他亲得也来了兴致，他屈起一条腿，男人在床上的本性让他有点忍不住想撂翻王一博拿回主动权，但事实是他抓紧了身下的被单忍住了，得慢慢来，还不能着急。

王一博偷偷的把手伸进了他的衣服，光滑的皮肤让他兴奋得大脑死了一下机，但立马又重启了起来，他摸着肖战纤细的腰，啃着肖战的锁骨，就在他的手打算不老实的伸上去想去摸一摸女孩子特有的雪白的胸脯的时候被肖战猛的拉住了手。

王一博有些疑惑的抬起头看着他。

肖战伸出手摸着王一博的脸颊笑了笑，那一笑真是倾国倾城笑得王一博又醉了几分。

肖战一个翻身把王一博压在了身下，他坐在王一博的身上，裙子遮住了小孩精神奕奕的下体，肖战的假发不知道什么时候散落开来，有几缕头发被他的汗水打湿粘在他的额头上，王一博看呆了，他咽了咽口水，这个姐姐好主动啊。

肖战学着电视里女孩子的样子淡淡的撇了一眼小孩，他伸出手解开了王一博胸前的扣子，一颗，两颗，三颗……

王一博看得气血上涌差点流出鼻血。

“姐姐……”他犹豫着叫了一声。

肖战伸出手在嘴边比了个噤声的手势，王一博突然觉得不好意思起来。他看到肖战扯掉了自己的裤子，那根已经硬得发疼的性器就这样蹭到人家的裙子上，王一博有些难堪的捂住了眼睛。

他听到大姐姐轻笑了一声，然后哑着声音问他：“你相信我吗？”

王一博透过指缝看到了大姐姐那双通红的也染上了情欲的眼睛，他被这双眼睛蛊惑得连命都想送出去了，他点了点头。

他感受到大姐姐用膝盖分开了他的腿，然后勾人的声音在耳边响起：“抱紧我。”

王一博几乎是毫不犹豫的伸出手环住了他的脖子。

当肖战把最后一件衣服从王一博身上脱下时他也忍不住在心底赞叹，小屁孩的皮肤真的好白，身上干干净净，他想明明让小孩来扮女生更好，这身体怕是比女生还要胜出几分。

肖战忍不住低下头去含住了王一博粉色的乳头，王一博惊呼了一声，他想这是什么操作，怎么一个女生对男人的乳头感兴趣起来？

弄反了吧？

他觉得这个场景有些诡异，超出他脑子里的预想画面了，但是当他低下头看到大姐姐一脸认真的样子他又把到嘴边的质疑咽了下去。

肖战没干过这档子事，他不得法的去吮吸王一博的胸口，在他选择用牙齿轻轻的咬了一下时他听到了王一博的呻吟。

太奇怪了太奇怪了！王一博觉得胸前有些痒了起来，他原本就是个泪腺发达的人，被这样一弄眼睛里立马弥漫上了一层水雾。

“舒服？”肖战问他。

王一博扭了扭身子，实话实说：“好像……有点。”

于是肖战低下头去又玩弄起他的胸口。

肖战惊讶于原来男人被玩弄胸口也有感觉，他渐渐掌握了技巧，在舌头舔舐的空隙间用牙齿轻轻的去咬他的乳珠，他听到王一博越来越放浪的呻吟的时候也多出了几分成就感。

“姐姐……姐姐……你别弄了……好奇怪……”王一博说得断断续续，语气里委屈巴巴还有点可怜。

他可不是什么姐姐，他可是个实打实的男人，还会艹你的那种。肖战心想。

他放过了王一博的胸口，然后抬起头惊喜的发现小孩的喉结很好看，特别是微微仰起的时候，他咬了一口小孩的喉结，就像狮子咬住自己的猎物一样，王一博不得不仰起头。

他突然发现小孩身上哪都是宝藏，他边舔着王一博的脖子边伸出一只手握住了小孩的性器，那根东西在他手里又胀大了几分，肖战握着它开始慢慢套弄起来。

王一博被服务得眼角发红，他依旧环着肖战的脖子，他眼神迷离，全是肖战模糊的身影，他心跳得很快，他想他可能要爱上这个大姐姐了。

但是他又想这个大姐姐会不会也帮其他男人干过这种事，他心里有些酸涩，他以为他和肖战不是同一个世界的人，心里的落差感更大。

“姐姐，你以后，别干这个了好不好……”王一博喘着气在肖战耳边道。

肖战愣了一下，手上的动作也没停下，他想小孩子其实心思也挺干净，单纯得很，他加快了套弄的速度，说道：“那这是最后一次。”

王一博努力的睁大了眼睛，他又重新看清了肖战的脸，妆容有些被汗水晕花了，但也丝毫不影响他的美貌，他心动了一下，看着这张脸他突然抱紧了肖战，性器在肖战的手里跳动了两下，然后高潮了。

肖战穿着的黑丝被王一博的射出来的东西弄脏了，王一博刚从高潮的余韵里还回不过神来，睁着眼睛想要平稳自己的呼吸，肖战趁着空隙脱掉了那双碍眼的黑丝袜，被束缚得惨兮兮的下身也得到了自由。

他抬起了王一博的腿，就着手上残留的王一博的精液伸进了那个狭小的后穴。

好疼，被异物进入感觉让王一博小声叫了起来，他反射性的绷紧了身子：“姐姐，你在干嘛？”

肖战的手指卡在那里进去不得，他拍了拍小孩的屁股：“放松。”

所以说商朝亡国是有原因的，纣王每天沉浸在苏妲己的美貌之中，最后落了个国破家亡的下场。

王一博也不例外。

若是他父亲知道自家儿子还有这么听话的一天估计会包下整个S市的烟花连放三天三夜。

他乖巧的放松了自己的身子，其实也是有目的的，他想着自己若是多听姐姐的话一点，那姐姐会不会喜欢他，让他早点尝到性爱的甜头。

他也是个精虫上脑的臭男人。

肖战更是。

他努力的开拓着王一博的身子，小孩因为喝了酒的原因对疼痛也没那么敏感，只是当肖战得寸进尺的放进第二根手指的时候，王一博还是惊得不小心给肖战挠了一下。

他连忙道歉：“对不起……我不是故意的。”

肖战没太在意这点伤口，他完全把王一博当成一只初发情的小猫，他舔了舔嘴唇说道：“没事，待会如果很疼，抱紧我。”

这话让王一博有些疑惑，他之前没做过爱，但也知道有些女孩子做爱的时候会很疼，他想这话是不是应该他对姐姐说？

肖战屈起手指耐心的让王一博能更加容易接受被异物进入的感觉，他也渐渐发现王一博没有那么排斥了，于是低下头去亲了亲王一博的嘴巴。

他用一只手抬起了王一博的大腿，那个狭窄的入口就这样毫不掩饰的曝光在他眼前，肖战也觉得自己嗓子痒痒，他想待会进入的时候该是何等的销魂。

王一博看到肖战直直的盯着自己私处看，看得他不好意思起来，他半撑起自己的身子，却被肖战一把摁了下去。

肖战坐在王一博的身上脱掉了自己的衣服，上衣里面包裹的是平平坦坦的什么都没有。

王一博惊讶的长开了嘴。

他看到“大姐姐”一把扯下了自己的假发。

王一博睁大了眼睛没缓过来。什么情况？他的漂亮大姐姐是个男人？！

“你是男的？！”

肖战看到王一博惊呆了的表情觉得太过精彩，他想要逗弄对方的心思更加深了，他扯掉了身上的裙子，那个男人独特的东西带给王一博的刺激颇大。

不要乱勾搭小姐姐，他掏出来比你的都大。王一博深刻的理解了这句话。

肖战起身压了上去，他轻轻松松的分开了王一博的大腿，握准了自己的性器对准了那个小口。

“怎么？害怕了？”肖战咬着王一博的耳朵道。

王一博眨巴眨巴眼睛回过神来，他看着那张依旧好看的脸，无论怎样都说不出重话，他感受到自己的屁股被一个滚烫的东西抵着，不用想也知道那是什么，他吓得浑身发抖起来。

“你……你骗我……”小可怜害怕得眼泪都要流出来了。

肖战有些心疼，他轻轻的安慰他：“一样会很舒服的，相信我。”

这哪跟哪啊？王一博心想，这他妈能一样吗？一开始是他上小姐姐，现在变成了一个大男人上他，这他妈能一样吗？

王一博没动静了，准确点来说他不知道该怎么办。

肖战也没了耐心，他扶着性器一点点撑开了那个小穴。

王一博疼得尖叫起来：“你出去……好疼……好疼……”那么粗糙的扩张，哪能一下容纳进那么大的东西。

肖战摁住了王一博挣扎的身子，他有些生气的皱起眉头告诉他：“我不是和你说了吗？疼就抱紧我！”

王一博才不乐意抱，他疼得小脸发白，肖战也没在意，他以为第一次多多少少都会这样，于是仍是我行我素的继续往里面深入。

“骗子……骗子。”王一博发着抖喃喃，他疼得冒冷汗，酒也醒了个全部，眼泪都顺着眼角滑落了下来。

肖战把自己的性器全部送了进去，他感觉王一博的身体里面真是个神奇的地方，那穴口一阵阵的绞着他的性器，温热的嫩肉似乎在挽留他似的包裹着他，让他爽得头皮发麻。

而王一博就没那么好受了，肖战扩张得粗糙，虽然他进入得十分的缓慢温柔还是不小心伤到了他，点点鲜血竟然还有效的成为了润滑让肖战更加方便进入。

王一博的左腿无力的架在肖战的肩上，他疼得浑身都没了力气，只有冷汗一个劲的往外冒。肖战似乎也发现了王一博的状态不太对劲，他连忙看了看两人的结合处，那地方受了点伤，流了血，一抽一抽的看上去好不可怜。

这让肖战有一种破了女生处子身的错觉。

虽然事实也是如此，只是没肖战想的那么香艳。

他看着王一博惨白的小脸也心疼起来，有些内疚的搂着小孩在怀里，用自己的体温去温暖他，两人结合的地方更是烫得不行，不过肖战也没继续动，他害怕小孩出状况，于是软下声音去给他道歉：“对不起，是我错了啦，但是你也没问我性别对不对……而且我当时明明站在男厕所里……你也不觉得奇怪吗？”

王一博费力的睁开眼睛看了肖战一眼，肖战脸上的妆都在亲热的过程中卸得差不多了，他实在是对这张脸讨厌不起来。

都是因为这张脸太对他胃口才让他落到如此地步。

肖战温柔的亲了亲小孩的眼睛：“好了，如果你喜欢叫我姐姐的话那就继续叫好了，别伤心了好不好？”

“这不一样！”王一博开口反驳他：“我是第一次，都是你害的，都是你……”他眼泪又要涌出来了。

可怜的啵子哥平日在学校混得风生水起，鬼见鬼愁，今日被一个男人压了，传出去他还怎么活？

他哭得断断续续抽泣道：“你竟然是个男人……”他又像是不太置信般重复了一遍：“你为什么会是个男人……”

有道是色字头上一把刀。

也不能全怪肖战。

肖战看着小孩哭得眼泪鼻涕一把流，有些想笑，他拍了拍小孩的肩胛骨以示安慰：“我也是第一次，我之前没做过。”

王一博停下了抽泣，不可置信的睁大了眼睛。

“我本来就不是出来卖的。”

“真的吗？”王一博问到。

“真的。”

王一博突然觉得自己心情好像也没那么糟糕了，原来这个男的也是第一次，他感觉自己和他也差不多，之前有些不愉快的情绪消散了一些。

狮子座怎么哄？顺着毛摸就好了。

肖战看到王一博终于没有继续流眼泪了，他才放心的在王一博体内动了起来。

这一动去了王一博半条命。他的哀嚎起来：“好疼！好疼……”

肖战忍得辛苦，他虽然对眼前这个小屁孩颇有好感，但是现实是两人只认识了几个小时，他相比起来还是更在乎自己的感受。他感受到小孩的身子一颤一颤的，夹着他的后穴也收缩着，肖战忍得难受，他胡乱的拿起小孩的手放到了自己身上：“抱紧！”然后扶着小孩的腰就开始抽插起来。

王一博太疼了，他隐约感受到自己后面出了血，肖战每在他体内动一下他就报复性的狠狠的挠了他一下。

比他打架还疼，这是在折磨他。

王一博被顶得连呻吟都只能断断续续，他的腿不知道什么时候从肖战的肩上放了下来，两条腿无力的屈着，看上去就像自己主动夹紧了肖战的腰。

肖战被王一博夹得神魂颠倒，他浑身都冒着情爱的愉悦，他真是第一次发现世界上原来还有这么快乐的事情，他干得精神起来，也无心去顾虑床伴的感受，一心一意发了狠的顶弄他。

王一博可怜的呻吟在他耳里听起来无疑是最大的鼓励，他的心都荡漾起来，又食髓知味的去亲小孩的锁骨，他的双手不停的流连在小孩身上的各个地方，在他身上留下一个又一个的标记，是占有欲的使然或是情不自禁，他边顶着小孩边道：“你叫什么名字？”

王一博被肖战狠狠的禁锢在怀里，他的声音从耳边响起，热气呼在他耳垂上让他不禁的绷紧了身子，他听到肖战闷哼了一声，然后又更加用力的抽插起来。

王一博咬紧了下唇闭紧了嘴巴。

他才不会把名字告诉一个上过自己的人，否则他在学校里的名声不就完了吗？

肖战看小孩咬着嘴巴，他重重的向上顶了一下，如愿以偿的看到小孩松开了口呻吟了一声，他伸出手指揉了揉小孩的唇：“不告诉我？”

王一博别过脸去。

不告诉我？

还是没艹老实。肖战心想。

肖战把性器从王一博体内抽了出来，还有着不大不小的水声，听得王一博的脸又白了白，他以为这一切恶行终于要结束了的时候，肖战把他的身体翻了过去。

看不到身后那人的动作王一博有些害怕，他弯起身子想要爬起来，这个姿势倒是方便了肖战的动作，他又把性器狠狠的插进去。

王一博惨叫了一声，他上半身倒在了床上，下半身被肖战死死的掐着不准他放平下去。

王一博把脸捂在枕头里，他疼得掉眼泪，前端的性器软趴趴的在这场性事中根本没派上用场。

肖战觉得这个姿势让他进入得更加方便，虽然像是野兽般交配那样，但确实方便了他的抽插。

他听到小孩嘶哑的哀嚎，双手死死的扯着床单指尖都发白，肖战的第一次，也不懂得怜香惜玉，只晓得自己爽了就好了，但是看到小孩身后鲜血混着精液，好不狼狈，他又生出一丝愧疚来。

他想要怎么样才能让小孩舒服一点，思来想去最后还是握住了小孩没什么精神的性器，温柔的抚摸起来。

他边为王一博打着手枪边在王一博体内发泄自己的情欲，没什么规律的抽插着，但是王一博的紧密也足够让肖战高潮。

王一博有时候觉得男人真贱，自己都被这样对待了但是在肖战温柔的抚摸下他的性器又精神奕奕起来，他在这一边天堂一边地狱的感受中隐约尝到了一丝快感，他可不是什么受虐狂，但事实是他在这将近受虐的过程中寻找了一丝愉悦，他很快又有些精神起来，嘴边的叫声毫不掩饰。

肖战发现了王一博的变化，他心里也有些高兴，在一次拔出来又狠狠的深入的时候他听到了王一博陡然拔高的叫声，然后是立马放软了要倒下去的腰。

肖战连忙扶住了王一博的腰，他带着几分自豪问道：“有感觉了？”

王一博的脸又红扑扑起来，他支支吾吾了一阵子没回答。

肖战晓得小孩怕是不太好意思，他得了技巧的抽插起来，手上的动作也没闲着，帮王一博套弄着。

王一博叫声逐渐好听起来，他被肖战弄得有些崩溃，那种陌生的快感像电流一样席卷他身上的每一个角落，他的性器更加精神起来，他抓紧了枕头忍受着这不知名的快感，嘴边也不知道什么时候溢出了放荡的叫声。

“嗯……小战姐姐，你快一点……好舒服……”王一博被操得有些不太清醒，他不晓得肖战叫什么名字，于是依旧喊他小战姐姐。

肖战此时也爽得飘飘欲仙，他真是要爱死王一博的身体了，那么舒服的地方他真想一辈子都不离开。

两人都得了趣，在双方都很配合的情况下王一博没忍住哭着到了高潮，他绷紧了身子射得性器都隐隐发痛，射了肖战一手的精液，疲惫感突然袭来，他软着腰只想倒下去，被肖战死死的稳住了身子，他加快了速度，肉体撞击的声音在房间里回响。

王一博也感受到自己后穴发热发痒，但一直让他不舒服的是这种挠心窝的感觉在肖战的摩擦下更加，直到肖战绷紧了小腹射在了他的体内他被精液烫刺激得后穴剧烈的收缩起来。

这种高潮让王一博觉得陌生，他的性器刚刚已经射过了一次，但在这次高潮中他又颤颤巍巍的射出一点东西来。

第一次就用后穴达到了高潮只能说肖战真厉害，王一博真天赋异禀。

就连肖战把性器拔出去的时候后穴都在依依不舍的挽留。

他大发慈悲的松开了王一博的腰，隐约的看到王一博的腰上被自己掐出了青瘀，他心疼的揉了揉，搂过了王一博的身子把他抱进了怀里。

王一博刚刚经历完两次高潮，他的身体还一抖一抖抽搐着，看上去太可怜了，肖战没忍住揉了揉小孩的头顶：“辛苦了。”

他是真的辛苦了，他累得眼皮都抬不起。

可是还没等王一博说话，他就感受到一个炙热的东西又顶着他的大腿，王一博立马睁大了眼睛看着肖战。

第一次的话，一次哪够啊？

王一博吓得挣扎起来：“不行……不行……”他害怕得想从肖战的怀里逃开，肖战把人搂了回来：“我不进去，你用手帮帮我，好不好？”

王一博吓得眼泪涌出来挂在眼睑上，他看着肖战有些撒娇似的问他，他也没回答，只是睁着眼睛眼里还含着害怕。

肖战叹了一口气，他握住了王一博两只手就往自己身下探去，当王一博触摸到肖战性器的时候，他吓得把手往回缩了缩，又被肖战狠狠的扯了回来。

他握着王一博的手给自己套弄着，王一博的手肉肉的，很软，他在心里感叹了一句王一博真是个适合被艹的人。

看着他身上任何地方肖战都能发情。

王一博吓得一动都不敢动，他的手抚摸着肖战的性器，很烫，很大，就连上面的凸起王一博也能感受到，他一想到这个东西刚刚进入了自己的身体他就扑闪着睫毛又害怕起来。

他听到肖战低沉的声音，那呻吟是从他的鼻腔发出来的，带着滚热的气体，王一博竟然隐约觉得他很性感，他累得昏昏沉沉的想闭上眼睛。

直到肖战终于发泄在他手里，王一博才整个人放松下来，他被肖战搂进了怀里，肖战身上很烫，他靠在肖战的身上听着他强有力的心跳声终于昏睡过去。


End file.
